User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 3
CHAPTER 3 “What are you saying?” Helda asked, one of their main fences. “I’m saying that little boy is a spy for the UNSC Empire.” Mist repeated. “Why would the leader do that? We’re just thieves!” “That’s exactly why, we can control wars. Controlling us is an instant ticket to winning anything.” Mist began pacing, lightly rubbing her tattoo. “It hurts again. Doesn't it.” Stanton said, walking in, Mist grunted and rolled up her sleeve. “Aye, when I get uneasy it pricks.” she muttered. “Why don’t you go talk to that boy? See if you can get anything out of him.” Stanton offered. Mist glanced up, she had no idea where he was. “Where did you put him?” she asked. Stanton waved his hand and walked away, Mist followed closely, glancing at his tattoo. It was the one for training, people who were god at teaching were given it to become trainers. It was a square with a line through it. “He’s in there.” Stanton said, nodding to a cave with two guards posted at the front of it. Mist smiled at him and stepped inside. She saw that little boy sitting on a rock, his brown hair messed up and his eyes a little puffy. “I’m not going to hurt you.” she said. He jerked his head over to her. “I know.” he said, tucking his knees in tightly and muffling his response. “I just want to talk with you.” she said cooly, he opened up and glared at her, “Why would I talk to a thief!? Our leader always said thieves were worthless and your living proof of that.” he spat. Jeez, he’s got some fire for a twelve year old. Mist thought, desperately trying to keep her cool. “Your from the UNSC Empire, aren’t you?” she asked. “Oh look! The thief finally learned how to think!” he shouted, getting more and more angry. Mist took a deep breath, keep your cool and bury all anger. “So you are. Great, why spy on us?” she asked. He glared at her for a moment, and then he shapeshifted, his body and skin growing until he looked like someone in their mid thirties. “I’m from the HollowBridge Empire, I ran away to Savini’s Empire to become a spy.” he snarled. “What’s your name?” Mist asked, “Steve, now let me out right now or else I’m going to fight my way out. Pathetic thief.” he said. Mist shut her eyes and thought of what Stanton once told her, ‘If you show anger you seem weak, show patience and yo-’ “You better listen to me now.” Steve growled. Mist felt something in her snap and her face contorted in fury, but she quickly got rid of it. “Vat’s going to happen if I just leave you in here to rot?” she asked, her voice slipping into a german accent as her anger grew. “Ve could do zis for a long time. Zere are very few ways you can get out of zis.” she hissed. Then leaned forward and grabbed his chin. “It iz your choice on how long you vill be in here, cooperate or I vill make you.” she growled. Then stepped back and walked away, muttering to herself. Stanton approached her and tilted his head. “Did he talk?” “Vat do you think?” Mist snapped. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” he said. Mist growled at herself and tapped her teleportation device, then teleported to the training room. Mist hated feeling powerless. Hated it. Despised it. Loathed it. Any word someone can use to describe hate. Punch! Pow! Bam! The punching bag flinched hard at Mist’s hits. She hit it again, her knuckles red from the force. I’m going to kill someone. Another hit, harder this time. Or I’m going to break someone. Once again, the bag shuddered at the force. Wait that’s the same thing you IDIOT! Another punch, anger pouring out physically. Why do you have to be so stupid!? Self-loathe and anger bubbled up inside her and she used it to hit harder. Why do you have to let everything fail!? Her knuckled started to bleed at the impact. This is why your Empire is going to DIE!! The punching bag exploded and flew backward into the wall. Sand spewing everywhere. Mist stood there staring at the sand covered floor. Heaving as she shook in anger. “Bad day?” someone asked. Mist turned around and stared at Laurie. “Vat gave it away?” she hissed. Walking to a box and pulling out a little gauze. She wrapped it around her knuckling flinching slightly in pain. “Laurie, I’m going to die if someone doesn't explain what’s going on.” she said, calming herself down and phasing out of her german accent. “I’m afraid I’m just another thief here.” she said, that was both true and false. She was just a thief, but one of the best ones. “Come now, I know what will clear some of the air.” she said, grabbing Mist by the arm. Mist laughed and was yanked forward. “What is it?” she asked as Laurie lead her away from the training room. “This.” Laurie took Mist to her quarter and shoved her in her closet. “GET YOUR ARMOR ON!” she yelled as she slammed the door shut. Mist sighed and started to grab her armor. “What’s even going on?” “I happen to know a heist you can go on in his Empire.” “Wait really?” “Yes! If you go you might be able to see something he’s working on!” Mist stepped out holding her heavy shoulder armor. “Can you help me get this on? It never cooperates for me.” Laurie helped her hold the pieces in place as she fastened them onto her shoulder. “What do I steal?” Mist asked. “Ah, it’s a little device that can turn jewels into flawless gems.” she said proudly. Mist reached into a desk drawer, then pulled out a little device, she fit it onto her wrist and it spread, covering nearly half her forearm. It was black and matched the armor on her chest. She clicked a little button, it was her teleporter, but she normally kept it in her pocket so nobody could take it. “I’ll head to that Empire then, send me the coordinates when I get there.” she said, then, with a few clicks, teleported to the room filled with other teleporters. She found the one with the name UNSC. She stepped onto it and pressed the button, then tendrils of blue light swirled around her and when she blinked, she was standing behind a house. She tugged her hood and mask on. Nobody sees my face. She felt a little shake on her teleporter and glanced at it. Coordinates popped up and she grinned. Tapping the earpiece from under her hood. A little device popped out and covered her right eye. See, this is another example that the Zloděj Empire was more technologically advanced than what people thought. A little blue screen popped in front of her iris and the world glowed. Everything came to life and Mist’s eyes narrowed as she took in the new world. Little structures formed on peoples faces and put them on a database in her memory chip. She looked around and wherever her iris looked to, it zoomed into her gaze. She pressed a little button on her teleporter and a path glowed in her eyes. She followed it, heading forward and keeping close to the shadows. She approached the house she knelt down. Staring hard at the password locked house. She groaned quietly in anger. Her lockpicks useless at this point. She glared hard at it and pressed a button her eyepiece. It glowed and five digits appeared in her eyesight. They went up and down the number system, slowly choosing a number until there were five numbers that glowed. 84527 She looked at them for a moment and reached up to the lock. 8… 4… 5… 2… 7… With a gentle click, the door opened and Mist slipped inside. There was furniture everywhere, but through it all, there was only one drawer. Sneaking over, Mist reached into it and pulled out several strange little devices, her eyepiece highlighted one brightly and she took it. Slipping it into a pouch, she silently rolled over and stepped out the door. “Mist, leader of the Zloděj Empire.” a sickeningly familiar voice said the moment she exited. Mist looked up and glared into red eyes. “Welcome to my Empire.” said Savini, a slow grin crookedly working it's way on his face. Category:Blog posts